


Just My Imagination

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x08, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s11e08 Just My Imagination, Sully - Freeform, tag to 11x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 11x08</p><p>Sam shook his head. "No, no, no. You not real."</p><p>'How you punch me then?'</p><p>"This can't be happening." He noticed another figure approaching. It was Dean. 'Oh boy...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just My Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

The pad below his pillow began to vibrate.

Sam groaned as he reached his hand out and hit the top of the alarm, ending its buzzing. Getting out of bed, he picked up his medication tub and walked down the corridor into the kitchen. He grabbed the coffee pot before making his way over to the sink and turning on the faucet. Filling the pot as well as a glass, Sam popped the three pills and downed them with the water from the glass before walking back over to the coffee maker. As he did so, Sam noticed something in the corner of his eye.

The table was filled with a buffet of rainbow coloured candy, cakes, and snacks.

 _'What the hell?_ ' Sam thought before turning to look towards the door. His eyes widened in seconds as he realised someone was standing behind him. Throwing a punch, he then grabbed the thing by the collar.

"Who you?" He shouted.

The thing was dazed for a few seconds before it began to sign.

'It me. Sully!'

Sam furrowed an eyebrow. "What?"

'Remember me? Made your favourite food. We friends. We were best friends. Remember?'

Despite how much that knew this couldn't be real, Sam was shocked as the memories of Sully came back to him.

"Sully?"

'Yeah.'

Sam shook his head. "No, no, no. You not real."

'How you punch me then?'

"This not happening." He noticed another figure approaching. It was Dean. ' _Oh boy..._ ' He thought.

Dean walked round to him. "Dude, who you talking to?'

"Him." Sam stated quickly with an expression of 'Duh' accompanying it.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow. "Are you having a stroke? Do you smell toast?"

Sam shot him a bitch face before looking to Sully.

'He not see less want him to.'

Dean began to examine the table full of food. "What the fuck is all this?"

"That not me."

'It me.' Sully stated.

Dean glanced back over, doing a double take as he did.

Sam noticed this. "Wait. You see him?"

Dean nodded. "Uh-huh."

"D'n, this, well, I think it Sully. He friend when I kid." Sam explained.

"You mean Mork from Ork here is your dumbass imaginary friend, Sully?'

Sam nodded.

'I not dumb or ass.'

"He's signing." Dean stated.

'Well yeah. I Sam imaginary friend. We talk to our kids in their native language. For Sam that A-S-L.'

Sam smiled.

"I'm gonna' get my gun." Dean went to walk off.

"No, please..." Sully spoke.

Dean turned to him.

"Someone killed my friend."

"You mean your imaginary imaginary friend?" Dean stated.

"First off, "imaginary friend" is more of a descriptive term. How you just said it, that was a little...offensive, just to be honest. Secondly, we're Zanna. Me and...me and the victim we're Zanna. We help kids. We're the good guys." He turned to Sam. 'Tell him, Sam.'

Sam nodded. "Yeah, okay. Um... I still try wrap my head around everything. You know, you being real."

"Aww." He smiled. 'Yes, no, no, of course. That's okay. Totally okay. This is all really unexpected.'

"Yeah, that's one word for it."

'I need your help. You help people. This what you do, right? You help people.'

"Yeah, people. You are not that." Dean stated.

"D'n, come on." Sam spoke up.

"Come on? Are you kiddi...this...mother...You and me, library, right now. Come on!"

Sam walked off out of the kitchen.

Dean followed.

Sully followed too.

"Ah!" Dean shouted.

Sully jumped, startled. "Yeah, no. I'll just stay here. Coolio."

Dean walked after his brother.

* * *

Getting out of the Impala, Dean scowled at the outfit Sam had made him wear.

"Good. The Bert and Ernie pretext. Awesome."

"D'n, you not have to come." Sam stated.

"You know, this whole imaginary friend thing was dumb then and it's dumb now."

"Yeah, you make that pretty clear." Sam sighed.

"You didn't think to tell me he was real?" Dean asked.

"I not think he was. You saw the lore. Maybe when I nine I thought he was but I grew up. Or out of it. Whatever. Just leave it."

"What did you need him for the in the first place?"

"I kind of lonely kid, D'n."

"You weren't lonely. You had me!"

* * *

_‘You need wear hearing aids B-U-D-D-Y’ Sully signed with a smile._

_Sam, who was lying on his bed, shook his head._

_‘But they really cool’_

_Sam pulled a face._

_'You worried about Dean, Dad?'_

_Sam didn't respond for a few seconds before he sniffled lightly and nodded. 'They say be back now'_

_'They be fine, B-U-D-D-Y'_

_'You not know sure'_

_'Well I think Dean be sad if he knew you upset because him. I know you worried B-U-D but it feel worse if think about it all day. Let's do something fun instead to pass time.'_

_'Okay'_

_Sully smiled. 'Maybe put your aids in for me?' Please?_

_A few seconds later, Sam’s hand came out across the gap between the beds._

_Handing them over, Sully watched as Sam popped them into his ears. ‘There you go. Awesome look you!’_

_Sam smiled._

_‘You wanna practice your lipreading?’_

_‘Tired’ Sam signed in response._

_‘Maybe just little while? Then something fun, or just N-A-P.’_

_Despite still being a little reluctant, Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the couch. He sat down and wriggled backwards until he was sitting back against the soft-ish cushions._

_Sully poofed next to him before clicking his fingers making the TV turn on._

_Sam giggled. ‘Lazy’_

_Sully laughed with a shrug._

_The first show that appeared was an old sitcom. Sully quickly went through the channels until he came to the news._

_The news was always the easiest way for him to practice his lipreading because the reporters always faced straight ahead meaning that he could easily concentrate unlike other shows where the camera moved around too much for him to keep up with the characters and what they were saying._

_‘Okay B-U-D let’s do this’ Sully encouraged with a smile._

* * *

A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him from his memory.

‘Sam?’ It was Sully. 'Why not wear aids?' He asked.

Sam reached a hand up to his ear to confirm it. Before he could answer, Sully disappeared. "Forgot." He answered anyway.

A few seconds later, Sully reappeared. 'Here.' He signed before holding out Sam's hearing aids.

Sam smiled. 'Thank you.' He quickly shoved them in.

'Least one thing not changed.' Sully smiled.

Sam laughed. 'Forgetful.'

'I know.'


End file.
